Burning Soul
The main protagonists army in Digimon Xros Wars 2. Members Humans *'Van Kogeru': The General of the army and main protagonist of the series. Digimon *'Agumon': Van's partner digimon. *'Gotsumon': A good friend of Agumon. *'MetalKoromon': Another good friend of Agumon. *'Birdramon': The former guardian of the Mountain Zone. *'Pteramon (2011)': A lone digimon in search of allies and power. *'Knightmon': A traveling warrior digimon, who has a strong sense of justice. *'Agunimon': The former guardian of the Ruin Zone's code crown. *'Coronamon': *'BanchoLeomon': *'MetalGarurumon': *'BlackWarGreymon (2011)': A Warrior of darkness. Digi-Xroses GeoGreymon (2011) The Digi-Xros form of Agumon and Gotsumon. Its helmet is composed of a unique mineral that is harder than daimond. It is also invulnerable to its own flames. Attacks *'Horn Impulse': Charges with its gigantic horns and pulverizes the opponent. *'Burst Charge': Wraps itself in flames and charges with its blazing horns. *'Mega Flame': Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Mega Burst': Fires off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. BurningGreymon (2011) The Digi-Xros form of GeoGreymon and Birdramon. Attacks *'Pyro Barrage': Fires solar heat-wave energy bullets from his Rudori Tarpana. *'Wildfire Tsunami': Surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado. MetalGreymon (2011) The Digi-Xros form of GeoGreymon, MetalKoromon, Pteramon (2011). MetalGreymon (2011) is technically GeoGreymon equipped with Pteramon (in the form of cybernetic armor and wing thrusters) and has its left arm fused with MetalKoromon to form a cybernetic claw. Attacks *'Trident Arm': Unleashes a powerful shockwave from its claw. *'Giga Destroyer': Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at them. Aldamon (2011) The Digi-Xros form of BurningGreymon and Agunimon. His appearance consists of Agunimon with BurningGreymon's wings and signiture weapons the "Rundri Tarpana". Attacks *'Atomic Inferno': Release thousands of rocketing fireball missiles from his expanded Rudri. *'Solar Wind Destroyer': Gathers solar energy into a dense fireball which he hurls at the enemy. SkyKnightmon The Digi-Xros form of Knightmon and Pteramon (2011). Attacks Apollomon The Digi-Xros form of BanchoLeomon and Coronamon. He is basically a fire-attributed, armored version of Bancho Leomon with a longer main. Attacks *'Sol Blaster': Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back. *'Phoebus Blow': Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with its inner power. *'Arrow of Apollo': Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands. WarGreymon (2011) The Digi-Xros form of Agumon, Bancho Leomon, and Pteramon (2011). A version of WarGreymon with new armor and thrusters on its back resembling WarGreymon X. It's guantlets, the "Dramon Killers", have retractable claws and can unite to form the "NeoBrave Shield". Attacks *'Terra Force': Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Aqua Force': He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. *'Great Tornado': Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at the enemy. *'Terra Tornado': Performs Great Tornado while wrapped in flames *'NeoBrave Shield': Unites the Dramon Killers into a shield. VictoryGreymon (2011) The Digi-Xros form of WarGreymon and Knightmon. A variation of WarGreymon whose equipment has changed to represent a knights. Attacks *'Gaia Breaker': Flies to impale the enemy with the Dramon Breaker while cloaked in a blazing aura. *'Victory Gaia': Gathers all of the energy within the atmoshere and concentrates it into the blade of the Dramon Breaker and releases it upon slashing. *'Victory Charge': Performs a unique sword technique with the Dramon Breaker which reflects back an opponent's attack. *'Victory Shield': Unites the shells equipped on its back into a shield, which it wields.